I Like to Watch
by Emerald Eyed Monster
Summary: Please vote for me! / twificautoeroticachallenge# Emmett X Rosalie Oneshot for the Twific Auto Erotica Challenge - Please R&R! Warning! Lemony goodness! Not for kiddies


Twific Auto Erotica Challenge

Penname : Emerald Eyed Monster

Oneshot Title : I Like to Watch

Primary characters : Emmett X Rosalie and of course, our vehicle! I would like to introduce to you, the 2006 Lotus Elise Sport! Also making an appearance in our tale is Emmett's Jeep Wrangler.

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, or the series or the saga or whatever. Stephanie Meyer does. I do not own these cars either. Alas, my English teacher does though. Lucky bastard. Fucking amazing car... *drools* Damnit! Alright, on with our erotica!

**Warning! This is an erotica challenge. Therefore I will not hold back. Kiddies beware, and please press the back button now if you do not wish to see sexual intercourse!**

***Warning again ^-^; I know absolutely nothing about cars. So the information I am getting and using is from my father, friends, and from what my teacher has told me about his car. Please forgive me for any major mistakes.***

* * *

He did it again.

Rosalie growled and tucked her hair behind her ears. Somehow, some unknown way, Emmett had killed his new car. Again. He just didn't know how to handle it properly. None of the men did. Everyday, at least once a day, one of the "men" of the Cullen/Black family, would kill their car. And Rosalie would end up fixing it for them. Of course, with the coming age of Nessie, Jacob had joined the family, and with him, the dog's amazing mechanic skills. But even Jacob couldn't fix Emmett's new car. Today, somehow, Emmett had succeeded in killing his car not once, not twice, not three times; but six times. SIX TIMES!

Rosalie huffed and pulled her long golden ringlets into a loose bun upon her head. Glancing down at her pearl white blazer, she decided that she would rather not get motor oil on the white fabric, and pulled it from her shoulders, tossing it on the hood of Emmett's Jeep Wrangler. Her dark red tank made her skin look almost white, despite it's sparkling in the sunshine through the window. She took a deep un-needed breath and laid herself under the newest addition to their kingdom of automobiles. Emmett's brand new, 2006 Lotus Elise Sport, in a dark cherry red with black and silver stripes. A very un-Emmett style car. Which is what puzzled Rosalie over as she tinkered under the car.

She reached her arms over her head, pulling her tank up her flat stomach in the process. She stretched her impossibly long legs out, scuffing her black boots on the garage floor. Her thoughts began to pull her away from her work. _What is Bear doing with a car like this? This is more of a car that the mutt would buy.. It's too small for him; it doesn't cause enough damage. Bear likes damage, and big wheels.. This just is not the car for him. No doubt that stupid mutt drove him to buy this thing..._

Rosalie let out a loud sigh, pushed herself out from under the car, and stood against the hood. Nothing was wrong underneath the car. She glanced down at the grease stains on her fingers and wiped them down her jean-clad legs. She closed her eyes and leaned against the hood of the car, reaching up and pulling her hair from its bun and letting her locks fall around her shoulders. Rosalie groaned and slid off the car, speeding around to the driver's side to pop its hood and then back again to open it. She set the bar up to keep the hood from falling on her; though it would do no damage to anyone but the car if it did fall.

She looked over the engine. Nothing looked out of place. She reached in and pulled out the dipstick, checking the oil. She wiped it across her jeans and glanced at the stick. Nothing wrong. She slid the dipstick back into place and let out a growl of frustration. She checked all parts of the car; oil, engine, time belt, and the transmission. All was right. Everything was fine. She shook her head and scrubbed her hand over her face... before remembering that her hands were covered in oil and grease.

She let out a small scream of anger and slammed her hand down on the corner of the car's front. The metal immediately bent around her fist, not strong enough to withstand the strength of a vampire. She was about to scream again when she sensed someone behind her. She felt the hood slam down in front of her before it actually happened. She turned to let her frustrations out on the intruder of her garage, when the smell of pine and cinnamon filled her nose.

Hands grabbed her and forced her back around, pushing her down onto the hood of the car. She let out a small moan as she felt her feet being spread apart and a pair of large hands wondered up her torso to her breasts. The hands cupped her breasts and ran their fingers over her nipples, which perked to the attention. The hands began to travel back down her stomach and gripped her hips, pulling her lower half back to meet the hard strong body of her attacker. She felt the hardness of the man behind her, and moaned as he began to grind his erection against the curve of her rump.

Emmett smirked at hearing his woman moan as he teased her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her harder against him as he thrust softly against her backside. She let out another strangled moan. A low chuckle left his lips as he leaned over Rosalie's body, using his free hand to pull her long blond hair back, exposing her neck to him. He leaned over and kissed the skin there, pulling another low moan from the blond. His cock twitched at the sound, pressing harder against the restriction of his jeans. He kissed up her neck, licking and nipping at the beautifully sparkling flesh, until he reached her ear. Emmett flicked out his tongue, softly licking her earlobe. Rosalie gasped and moaned softly, running her nails down the hood of the car, ripping the metal apart as she did so. Emmett chuckled softly into her ear and whispered in a husky voice, "I love to watch you fix my cars; its so sexy. Watching my woman work on my brand new car, I just couldn't help myself any longer."

Rosalie blanched. _H-he.. He's been doing this on purpose? Just to watch me fix the damned thing? _She licked her lips slowly, running over all the events in her mind up until this point. Each time she had found nothing wrong with the car. It had just died. No problem at all. Emmett had to be doing something wrong though. How else could the car have died? Rosalie's brain suddenly clicked into thought. The clutch. He wasn't using the clutch when he shifted gears. And she hadn't even thought of that. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt his hand release her hair and softly stroke her cheek.

"Aweh, Rose, don't be mad at me. I only wanted to watch you play with my car." Emmett's tongue touched her ear once more, licking up around the shape and then down the length of her cheek. She shivered against her will. She could feel him smile at her weakness. Rosalie smirked and pressed her rump against him, feeling him harden even more.

"Mad? Me, mad? Never Bear. I could never be mad at you." Emmett smiled wider at the clear sarcasm in Rosalie's voice. He released her waist and pushed her down further onto the ruined hood of the car, pressing his cock against her. She let out yet another moan, and arched her back to press against him in want. Emmett growled, his amber eyes glazing over in pleasure. He slid his hands up her torso, slipping the red tank up her stomach and then her chest as he pulled the silky material away from her body; tossing it somewhere in the garage. He groaned as he took in the beauty of the body before him. Rosalie's skin glowed against the red of the car; the color matching exactly to the crimson of her bra. He pushed her long hair to either side of her head, letting the locks fall around her shoulders. Emmett smirked and leaned down; kissing up her spine from the waist of her jeans, pulling little mewls of pleasure from Rosalie.

He stopped at her bra clasp. Rosalie froze. He wouldn't... Would he? She felt his lips through the material of her bra, and gasped as the clear sound of Emmett's hungry growl filled the space around him. A loud ripping noise followed shortly after. Rosalie felt the bra slack around her shoulders and slip down her arms, leaving her breasts free to the assault of Emmett's hands. Emmett smiled and pulled the useless bra from her arms and tossed it behind him. His hands slowly moved from her waist up her sides, and to her breasts; leaving burning desire on Rosalie's skin that made her writhe under him. His hands cupped her breasts once more, her nipples erect against his palms as he massaged the round beauties.

Rosalie moaned and pressed her head down onto the cool metal of the hood, hoping that it would chase away the heat that pooled between her legs and throughout the rest of her body. Emmett released one of her breasts and began to pinch at its nipple, twisting it harshly between two fingers. The heat between her legs grew, joined by a dull throb of her clit. She let out a growl of need. Emmett chuckled and pressed his lips to her shoulder, sucking softly on her flesh. He pinched her nipple harder, earning a loud groan of pleasure. He placed both hands on her breasts again, cradling them once more, before letting go and sliding his hands down her sides back to her hips. Emmett stood, pulling away from Rosalie's body; which caused her to growl angrily at him, and pulled off his shirt. He gripped her arms and pulled her up against his chest, the warmth of his body against hers lighting a fire deep within them both.

Rosalie groaned, keeping her legs still far apart, and let her own hands travel up her body. She cupped her own breasts and let her head fall back onto Emmett's shoulder, where she turned and faced his neck. Smiling softly, she leaned into him and bit into his neck, careful to keep her venom to herself. Emmett's moaned her name softly. His hands gripped her hips, and pulled her tightly against his body.

"Rose, I want to watch you." Emmett's voice came out as a husky whisper, filled with desire and need. Rosalie smiled against his flesh and stepped away from him, turning to sit on the hood of the car. She crossed her legs and removed her boots, kicking them off into the distance. Her socks came off next. She lay back on the car, sliding her hands from her breasts slowly down her body, to her jeans. She undid the button, and pulled the zipper down slowly, wiggling her hips as she pulled the pants from her body, to reveal that she wore no panties. Emmett let out a low moan as he did the same, unzipping his pants and letting his hard throbbing cock out from his boxers.

Rosalie spread her legs before him, showing her clean-shaven womanhood. Emmett growled, the smell of her arousal meeting his nose. Rosalie smiled and sat up slightly, looking directly into his eyes, as she ran her fingers between her moist lower lips, and moaned softly. Emmett smiled and gripped his cock in his hand, stroking it slowly. She let her head fall back slightly, her hair caressing her back, as she placed one hand on her breasts and twisted her nipple slowly, and let her other hands fingers slide over her throbbing clit. She let out a mewl of pleasure as she slipped a finger inside her, pushing it in slowly and bringing it back out just as slow. Emmett licked his lips and stroked his cock a little faster now, feeling the burning pool of desire inside him reaching its breaking point. He wanted his Rose. Now.

Rosalie moaned as she added another finger, pushing them in deeper and faster than before. The heady smell of Emmett's desire reached her nose. She shivered, breathing in the scent of her lover, and closed her eyes as the pleasure built inside her. Warmth surrounded her fingers, proving she was close to the edge. She heard Emmett's growl of hunger, and before she could open her eyes to glance and smirk at him, he was on her.

Her fingers were pulled from her insides, causing her to whine in loss. Emmett replaced her digits with his cock, pressing his thick head against her opening. Rosalie gasped as he filled her perfectly, his cock sliding into her with little pain. She felt only pleasure as he stretched her insides to fit all of him. She tightened around him and his moan filled the air. He gripped her hips with strong hands, knowing that if he could, he would leave bruises on her lovely skin. He pulled her hips towards him, thrusting into her hard and fast as he did. He let out a low groan of pleasure, which was followed by Rosalie's own moan.

Emmett moaned and pushed Rosalie down onto the hood of the car, spreading her legs wider to get inside her deeper. She gasped, feeling him press against her walls, as he began to thrust harder and faster, putting his vampire speed behind each movement. Rosalie moaned loudly, feeling her walls close around him as her climax rushed to meet her. She felt Emmett's fingers suddenly on her clit, and gasped as he began to pinch and twist her nub almost painfully. Heat rushed through her body, curling her toes and touching each muscle, as her orgasm hit and she came around Emmett's cock. She cried out his name, and twisted her nails into the metal of the car without thinking, as the pleasure caused her body to buck against Emmett.

She rode the waves of her pleasure out, moaning softly as the last inches of heat fled from her curled toes. Emmett had paused inside her. He was still hard as a rock. She smiled and let out a small laugh. Emmett smirked and pulled away, leaving only his head inside her, before thrust back inside, hard and fast. Rosalie gasped as pleasure shot through her again, her insides now overly sensitive to touch. Emmett leaned over her body and pressed his lips to hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth before she could part her lips. She moaned against his mouth, and let her tongue meet his in a lovely tango. Their tongues danced as Emmett still thrust inside of her, his nails biting into the flesh on her hips as he still gripped her tightly.

Rosalie moaned as the heat of another orgasm threatened her insides. She could feel Emmett throbbing inside her; he was close. She kissed him with more passion, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to bring him closer to her. Emmett moved harder now, thrusting into her with all his strength. The car under them began to creak, straining against their weight and power. Emmett growled as he pulled out once more, feeling the heat inside him ready to burst, and thrust into her hard, pushing his speed behind him. Rosalie gasped as pain flickered inside her, but for only a moment, as Emmett came inside her.

The car beneath them groaned, and buckled. The loud crashing of metal on concrete filled the garage as the car crushed under the couple. Rosalie let out a laugh just as Emmett pulled them off the car and pressed her against the door of his Jeep Wrangler, still cumming inside her. His body spasmed, as he rode the final waves of his pleasure. Rosalie wrapped her legs around his hips and ground against him, earning a low moan of weakness. She kissed from his lips across his cheek and down to his neck, where she sank her teeth into him, moaning as his taste filled her mouth. Her body twitched, and she moaned against him as she came again, clinging to her lover as she shook with pleasure. Emmett groaned as he felt her juices around his cock, and her teeth in his flesh, and leaned his head against the window of his Jeep, holding his lover close to his body.

Rosalie raised her head, moaning softly as her orgasm died down, and looked into the golden eyes of her Bear. She smiled at him, and leaned in to kiss his lips softly. Emmett kissed back, sweetly, their lips moving together as one. She pulled away from him, letting his cock slip from her body, and stood before him, her arms still around his shoulders. Emmett looked down at his blond beauty and smiled back at her, kissing her forehead softly. His lips suddenly twitched with a smirk. He wanted to say something.

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you... The Lotus was a present for you Rose. Jacob thought you might like it." Emmett glanced over his shoulder at the destroyed car. The hood was smashed in from the weight of them. The front lights had burst, shards of glass everywhere. Claw marks ran down the length of the hood, the metal curling out from it like it had been opened by a can-opener. The front tires had popped under the damage of the car. Emmett bit back a laugh as he looked back to Rosalie.

Rosalie blinked. Heat filled her, and she knew that if she could blush, her body would be red from head to toe. He had planned this. Indeed he had. Rosalie shook her head and smirked, leaning up on her toes to kiss her vampire's cheek.

"Well, at least now you'll get to watch me fix it." Emmett smiled at his woman and picked her up, swinging her around in his arms as her hair fanned out behind her in the wind.

"Good. I like to watch."

_Fin_


End file.
